


Shake me, Break me.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake me, Break me.

I'm *meant* to be writing me [Fairy Tale themed meme](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/284766.html) answers, but [](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/profile)[**tifaching**](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/) pointed out that [](http://pornapalooza.livejournal.com/profile)[**pornapalooza**](http://pornapalooza.livejournal.com/) issued a 'If You Can' [100 word porn drabble challenge](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/176128.html?view=2942208#t2942208), by mistake, lol, plus it is their free for all month :D so my muse actually jumped on this one with relish!

 **Title:** Shake me, Break me.  
 **Author:** milly_gal  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** **W** incest  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Summary:** Lost in the moment.

Thanks as always goes out to [](http://wings128.livejournal.com/profile)[**wings128**](http://wings128.livejournal.com/) who's honest to god genius muse keeps my lazy arse'd muse on the straight and narrow *hugs*

Silken strands of sweat soaked hazel hair tangle between Dean's fingers as he braces himself over Sam.

Lost in the warmth of his brother's shallow huffing breaths ghosting sweetness between their softly parted lips, and the strength in his battle hardened thighs as he bares down; presses himself into the heat grasping at his swollen twitching cock.

The tiny grunts of exertion forcing their way out of Sam's tightly arched throat are the physical anchor Dean needs as he grinds his hips, and watches lust heavy hooded eyes roll backwards.

"That's it Sammy, let me have it, all of it!"

 


End file.
